


Everything Was Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Everything Was Fine

Everything Was Fine

Prompt from Dustycatt-RayDan and Mavin- Car Crash?

You asked for it. That is all.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“Where are they, Jesus Christ,” Michael mumbled around the lip of his cup of coffee. He and Ray were waiting in the coffee shop they’d agreed to meet Gavin and Dan at. Gavin was taking a cab to the airport to meet Dan, still not having gotten his driver’s license, much to Michael’s irritation, and they would be dropping off Dan’s stuff at Gavin’s before arriving.

“Guess they got stuck in traffic,” Ray said, looking perfectly relaxed save for the occasional (being every three seconds) glance at his phone, checking for messages from either Dan or Gavin. Ray was just as anxious as Michael, if not more. It had been months since he’d actually seen his boyfriend and them being late without a phone call or even a text made Ray nervous. Michael nearly spilled his coffee when his cell started ringing, picking it up immediately.

“Gav, babe, where are you guys? You’re late,” Michael said, mostly with irritation but Ray could hear the hint of relief in his tone. Michael’s face immediately paled and he stammered out quiet responses to the person on the other end before he hung up, standing and collecting his things, telling Ray to get his shit together too as he threw enough money on the table for their food.

“Michael...What’s wrong?” Ray asked, a little afraid of what the answer would be.

“Th-there was an accident. Gavin and Dan are in the hospital,” was all Michael could manage to say, his voice cracking a little as he ran out of the diner with Ray right behind him. The New Jerseyan almost threw himself into his car, hurrying Ray along and pulling out into the road to get to the hospital.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“This is totally unnecessary. I feel fine,” Gavin whined as the nurse looked at his pupils for what seemed like the tenth time in the past 15 minutes. “Dan, tell her,” the sandy haired Brit said to his friend. Dan was getting stitches in his chest from a wayward shard of glass from the windshield.

“Yeah, the idiocy isn’t from a concussion. He’s always like that,” Dan teased, chuckling when Gavin stuck his tongue out at him.

“If you don’t let me through right fucking now, I’m gonna break everything in this goddamn room!”

Gavin turned at the familiar voice, seeing his boyfriend and Ray standing at the end of the hall. The auburn haired man glancing towards Gavin and back at the nurse before realising it was exactly the person he was looking for and doing a double take, running down the hall towards them and the nurse just gave up trying to stop them.

“Hey my little Michael,” Gavin said with a wide smile and Michael just stared at Gavin.

“You’re okay,” Michael said with a hint of disbelief.

“Yeah. Just fine. Wouldn’t mind getting out of this hospital though and going to lunch like we’d planned,” Gavin said and Michael stopped looking shocked and looked pissed instead.

“Why the _fuck_ didn’t you call me yourself?!” Michael shouted, making Gavin wince. “I have to hear that you’re in the hospital from a fucking _nurse!?_ No thoughts about maybe calling yourself and telling me that you’ve been in a fucking crash rather than making me lose my fucking mind, worrying about your ass when you’re okay!?” Michael screamed, a nurse coming over to quieten him down when Michael just suddenly deflated, slumping down into the seat beside Gavin’s bed, having lost all of his steam.

“I’m sorry love. They must have called while I was getting my MRI done. Wanted to check for brain damage,” Gavin said, “Not that there was any,” Gavin added at the panicked look on his lover’s face. While that was going on, Ray walked over to Dan, his arms wrapped around himself and standing around 6 feet away while the nurse finished up his stitches.

“Hey, Ray,” Dan said with a smile and Ray returned it with a small, anxious smile of his own, just for Dan to open his arms when the nurse bandaged his chest and left, a silent request for a hug. Ray immediately crawled into his boyfriend’s hospital bed, minding the IV’s as he curled into Dan’s side, just holding him as he kept back tears.

“I was worried,” Ray said quietly into Dan’s neck and Dan just ran his fingers up and down the Puerto Rican’s back, pressing his lips to Ray’s hair.

“I know, I’m sorry love. I would have called but my phone got trashed when we crashed. Both of our phones did,” Dan said the last part to Michael who seemed to finally stop glaring at Gavin.

“...You were in a car. How did your phones get trashed?” Michael asked with narrowed eyes and Dan just looked away, whistling innocently and making Ray giggle a little at the casualness Dan was trying to exude in this otherwise tense situation.

“We uh,” Gavin started, nervously. He didn’t want to piss off his boyfriend any more than he already had. “The car might have...flipped. A few times,” Gavin said and closed, his eyes, waiting for the verbal onslaught but instead, a warm body slipped into his bed and arms wrapped around him. Michael was burying his face in Gavin’s chest, very close to tears.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered but Michael didn’t say anything, just gripped onto Gavin’s shirt tighter and lay there as Gavin’s arms came around him, whispering that he was okay and everything was fine.

And it was true. Even though Gavin and Dan were hurt, everything was fine.


End file.
